ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Faded Memories
Faded Memories is the seventh episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot Richard and Maklar are chasing after a new enemy called Ampfalony. "You can't run forever, Ampfalony!" "You can't chase me forever, either, Richard 10!" "I can't, but I know someone who can!" Richard slammed the Simplicitrx, and turned into what he thought was a new alien. "Woah. A new alien? Wait, that voice.... WHAT THE HECK DID THE SIMPLICITRIX DO TO FASTTRACK?!" "That's Fasttrack? I thought he looked different." "ALL my aliens look different, but Fasttrack is the most changed... EVEN MORE THAN SHOCKSQUATCH!" "Okay?" After discussing Fasttrack's new appearance, the two realized Ampfalony was escaping. "Come on, Maklar!" Fasttrack grabbed Maklar, and raced after Ampfalony. After an hour of searching, they rested, and Richard transformed back. "Still can't believe that's Fasttrack." "I didn't think you noticed their new appearances." "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" "Well, you never mention the new appearances." "Well, normally I'm in the middle of fighting. That was an instance when I had to figure out who I was. That was the first time I have been Fasttrack ever since the Alpha-Omegatrix was destroyed." On a nearby cliff, Anfalony was shown holding a weapon. "There. Armed, aimed, attack!" The weapon shot a beam at Richard, directly hitting him. Ampfalony then retreated to the woods. "Richard! Are you okay?" "I'm okay, but if you don't tell me who you are, that will be the least you can say for yourself!" "Richard, it is me, Maklar, your partner." "Partner? Since when? Where are Destiny and Matt... and what is this thing? Did the Alpha-Omegatrix get messed up or something?" "Oh my. This is not good." On Galvan Prime, Maklar and Azmuth were trying to explain things to Richard. "This is the Simplicitrix. The Alpha-Omegatrix has been destroyed." "I am your partner, Maklar Ampalon. Destiny and Matt left a while ago." "Well.... I guess I could work with this." "No you can't. Ampfalony's memory erasing ray erased your memory back to after you had first defeated Drahcir. This will cause a major disadvantage. You have lost memory of your newest aliens." Suddenly, E.V.O.lved was seen fighting Ampfalony. "So is the Amperi on out side?" "No, Ampfalony is the one that took away your memory." "And he's fighting E.V.O.lved? Shouldn't we help him?" "If by 'him' you mean E.V.O.lved." "WHAT?! But he's a bad guy!" "So you think. A while after what you remember, Nanomech caused E.V.O.lved's Nanites to be destroyed. This allowed him to be a Galvan Gaurdian." "So we fight the Amperi?" "Yes. Well Maklar does." "If Maklar does it, so do I." Richard tried to activate the Simplicitrix, but failed to. "Very well. Here." Azmuth pulled up the interface. "These guys look different. Who's the guy with the three horns and big chin?" "Alien X." "The alien I don't believe exists? Go him, now. I want to see him." "So do I." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, but wasn't turned into Alien X. His chest transformed into a core, his head turned rocky, his arms got muscular, and his legs tripled in size. "Not Alien X. Who is this?" "You don't know?" "At the time, Richard did not have Gravattack." "Gravattack? So... gravity powers? Nice!" Gravattack ran outside towards the fighting aliens. "Puny Galvanic Mechamorph! My electricity is too powerful for you!" "Well my gravitational pull is too strong for you!" Gravattack ran up to Ampfalony, and used his gravity powers. Doing this, Ampfalony was set into orbit around Gravattack. "Hold up. My own orbit?! AWESOME!" Gravattack shot Ampfalony out of his orbit and miles away. "Um, E.V.O.lved.. you don't have Nanites right?" "You don't either." "Good point. Hey, what's that beeping?" Richard was transformed back from Gravattack. "Aw, man!" "I thought I erased your memory!" "You did. I just got part of it back." Richard dialed up the Simplicitrix' "Lodestar? Okay, then." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. "Grey Matter? I thought Drahcir.. oh wait, new device. Of course." Grey Matter got into Ampfalony's memory eraser ray, and broke the wires, then jumped out, just before transforming back. "My memory is in that thing. I saw it just before I jumped out. I guess it's time for a technology alien!" Richard slammed the Simplicitrix. "NRG? How does this help?" Richard almost transformed, but Maklar stopped him, whispering something to him. "Wait... he can?" "Time to get rid of you, Richard 10!" Ampfalony grabbed NRG's handle on his head, and pulled as hard as he could. "NO! IF YOU DO THAT I WILL GET KILLED!" "That's the idea, hero." Ampfalony finally pulled the top of the suit off, but was surprised at what he saw next. "NRG's suit is just a containment, not his life suit." NRG shot Ampfalony with a heat ray, and caught the memory eraser before it fell to the ground. "Let's get my memory back!" NRG absorbed the machine's data, regaining his memory. "The Galvan's got Ampfalony." The Simplicitrix started to beep. "Huh?" The Simplicitrix moved to his chest, and the suit fitted around him, causing him to fall to the ground. After hitting the ground, he transformed back to human. While heading back to earth, Richard and Maklar conversed about Alien X and NRG's true form. Major Events *Richard temporarily loses his memory. *E.V.O.lved makes his Alpha-Omegaverse debut. *Richard uses NRG's true form for the first time. Simplicitrix Debuts *Fasttrack *NRG Characters *Richard *Maklar Villains *Ampfalony Aliens used *Fasttrack (first reappearance) *Gravattack (accidental; selected alien was Alien X) *Grey Matter (accidental; selected alien was Lodestar) *NRG (accidental) *NRG (true form; debut) Themes NRG Rasputin vs. Stalin Instrumental Trivia *It is shown that Richard notices the new appearances of the aliens. *Fasttrack is shown to have the most drastic redesign. It is also shown this is the first time Richard used him via Simplicitrix. *This is the first time in Alpha-Omegaverse that Richard tried to go Alien X. Other/See Also *Faded Memories/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10